


Dragon, Dragonfly

by SecondStarfall (beantiger)



Series: The Second Starfall Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Dragons, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Flash Fic, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Medieval, Microfic, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Royalty, Shapeshifting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beantiger/pseuds/SecondStarfall
Summary: Worthy suitors arrived at the castle soon after the queen's coronation, as was expected. Two in particular brought a flutter to her heart...***How the queen came to marry a dragon and a tulip-farmer both.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Second Starfall Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dragon, Dragonfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a version of the original Twitterfic, same title, posted over at my now-deactivated personal account in December 2019. It has been given minor edits for consistency with other stories and readability on AO3. ❤️
> 
>  **SUGGESTED RE-READING:** This one stands alone, I think, but if you want to meet the queen first, try ["A Good Queen Is Good To Have."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005889)
> 
> ✨ [[see the full SecStar timeline](https://secondstarfall.com/index.php/Official_Timeline) | [check out the SecStar wiki](https://secondstarfall.com/)] ✨

Worthy suitors arrived at the castle soon after the queen's coronation, as was expected. Two in particular brought a flutter to her heart:

The first had coffers of gold, keeps of gold, banks and vaults and tombs of gold.

The second had a very nice tulip farm.

Said the tulip-farmer of his rival, "He is a dragon, Your Majesty—can't you see it? They burn with greed. They cannot survive without taking, taking." 

Said the rich suitor of his rival, "He is a good man, and always has been."

Surprise flashed across the tulip-farmer's face.

***

Later, at a ball (for there were always functions to attend in those days) the tulip-farmer had a moment alone at the queen's side.

"I rescind my statement. Take the dragon-in-man's-skin," he said. "Rivalry mirrors close friendship, Your Majesty. We see each other's truths. I know his. He knows mine. He could have hurt me, deeply—I would have gone away forever. He would have won." 

"I am trying to understand, monsieur," said the queen.

"He may be a dragon, but he is one of humanity." Leaning in, the tulip-farmer whispered, "Not all outside of our country would agree with his assessment."

"His...?"

"That I am a man."

 _Ah,_ thought the queen, with great love. 

"It would not have affected your decision, I know," said the tulip-farmer, "but it would have affected mine. I love our country, where one can live as open as a dragonfly, but—"

"But you deserve to be seen as you are." The queen bowed to the tulip-farmer. "Truly."

***

In the end, the court demanded to know who the queen would marry, if only to feed their insatiable need for gossip.

She brought forth the rich suitor—a dragon-in-man's-skin—and the tulip-farmer.

"I will be wedded to you both," said the queen. 

The suitors blinked—looked at each other—looked at her—fell to their knees.

"I need two men," she continued. Her smile was beatific. "An honorable dragon. And a hardworking dragonfly."

Without hesitation, they accepted her, and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos or whatever the heck if this tickled your fancy. There shall be more! ❤️
> 
> ✨ [[see the full SecStar timeline](https://secondstarfall.com/index.php/Official_Timeline) | [check out the SecStar wiki](https://secondstarfall.com/)] ✨
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY:** I cannot remotely remember the inspiration for this story (there's been so many since) but nonetheless, I'm glad I wrote it. I love our royal polycule. Fun fact—the dragon was one of the last main characters to get a name (Amaderu) and not an epithet.


End file.
